Power Rangers Final Force Episode 16: Sleeping Nightmare
by ChibiTaylor
Summary: A new foe has attacked Angel Grove, and he took out 4 of the 6 Rangers. Now, Kass and Madi must work together to defeat this new powerful monster! /bG66Dg Join my friend Primal's Discord! He helped a lot with this episode!


After returning from the alternate universe, all seemed quiet and peaceful. Madi was hanging out with Zee at her house, both trying to get some time together without fighting villains. "So Zee," said Madi, with a big grin on her face, "What do you think of Mike?"

Zee raised an eyebrow and said, "Well… he's a good friend and a great leader. I say he's as good as all the Red Ranger that came before him-"

"Oh come ON Zee, you know what I mean!"

"I… uh…."

"I see the way you look at each other!"

Zee blushed, "Heh, well… y' know"

Madi's grin grew, "You like him!"

"... Goddamn it Madi." Zee looked away and then lit up, "So, is there anyone you're interested in?"

Madi blushed immediately, "Well… I."

"Your reaction says it all. You can't hide it from me!" said Zee, she was harnessing her inner supervillain.

Madi laughed, "Oh just, s-someone I met a while back in a comics shop…"

Zee smirked, "Oh really. Do I know them?"

Madi shrunk, "M-maybe?"

"Oh my god it's someone on the team isn't it!" Zee said lighting up.

"N...yes." Said Madi, her face turning bright red.

"Is it Dan?"

"No…"

"It isn't Mike is it?"

"Heh, no."

"Adam!?" Zee joked.

"N-no…"

"Then who…" Zee raised her eyebrows, "oh. Is it… Kass?"

Madi just looked at Zee and gave her an awkward smile.

"Oh my god!" said Zee lighting up.

"You don't think I'm weird, do you?"

"No! Madi of course not. You're my friend and I support you. You know that. I just didn't expect that."

Madi shot up, "You better not tell her!"

"Oh no, I won't… but you should," said Zee crossing her arms.

"I-I can't do that. I'm… I just, what if she doesn't like me? She's from a different planet I don't know if that's fine there. I just don't want her to hate me," Madi began trailing off.

"Madi come on. She's a good friend. She wouldn't hate you."

"Are you sure?"

Zee gave a comforting smile, "100% sure. Ok. I want you to ask her on a date by the end of the day."

"Zee I.. uh I don't-" She started trailing off again.

Zee put a hand on Madi's shoulder and nodded.

"Oh… Ok, I will," said Madi with renewed confidence.

Meanwhile, in the Command Center, Mike was training, practicing his Legendary Ranger Forms. "Ok Mike," said Alpha, "Let's start from the top. Mighty Morphin Red."

"Got it." said Mike, "It's Morphin Time! Tyrannosaurus!" He Morphed and pulled out the Power Sword. Alpha sent out a few Micro Zords for training. Mike ran up to one and sliced the head off, he pulled out a blade buster and fired a few shots at another one making it fall over, "How was that Alpha?"

"It was ok, but you could've fired those shots sooner, just in case."

"Oh come on Alpha. That was rad."

"Well I suppose from a human's perspective it could be considered 'rad' but you will need real improvement if you intend on being on the same level of the Legendary Rangers."

Xenon laughed from the background, "My gosh Alpha, why do you have to be so hard on the Rangers?"

"Oh!" said Alpha, "I'm sorry that I want them to act professional, I mean, you do realize the stakes here right? Pyrite has 2 insanely powerful villains seemingly under his control and the possibility of more villains at his side."

"Why so serious?" said Mike, chuckling.

Alpha let out his best sarcastic laugh as he recorded the results, "Ok Mike, Morph into Zeo Ranger V"

Mike Morphed and pulled out the Zeo Sabre. Alpha was about to send out more Micro Zords when the monster alert went off, "Oh come on!" said Mike as he demorphed, "It's been so quiet until now!"

"The others are on their way to the area the monster was spotted, I'm sending you out right now Mike," said Xenon, Mike nodded and was teleported down to the city.

A monster was waiting for the 6 Rangers to arrive he was slender and red, with green thorns coming out of his arms and back, his face had big, pupil-less green eyes and a mask over the rest of his face. Around him were a large group of people, all unconscious.

"What did you do to them, freak?" yelled Mike.

"Oh these?" said the Monster in a raspy, creepy voice, "They're just… napping…"

"We gotta save them!" said Kass, c' mon guys!"

"It's Morphin Time!" they yelled, "Final Force Activate!"

Zee ran toward the Monster, who was shooting thorns at her, she managed to deflect a few, but one got her in the thigh, she pulled it out and tried running toward the monster but she collapsed, she demorphed and said, "That's not good..." and then she fell on the ground.

"Zee!" yelled Mike, trying to wake her up, "What did you do to her?"

"Isn't it obvious?" hissed the monster, "I just gave her some rest."

"You'll wake her up right now!" yelled Mike, pulling out his sword and getting ready to ram it into the Monster's chest, who swiftly shot a few thorns right into Mike's chest. Mike collapsed and demorphed.

"We gotta make sure not to get hit!" said Dan.

"Whoops," said Adam, pulling a thorn out of his side, demorphing and passing out.

Dan groaned and motioned to Madi and Kass to attack, all 3 ran to the monster, Dan was shot at first, he tried blocking with his ax, but a few got him in the side, he struggled to keep his footing but he fell down flat.

Kass was targeted next, Madi noticed and thought that she had to do something. The monster fired and Madi aimed an arrow toward the thorn, which was shot out of the air, fueled by adrenaline Madi shot at the monster with 3 arrows at a time rapidly.

The monster stumbled back and said, "It's much too early to stop the fun now… I'll return later…"

As he teleported away, Madi gasped and demorphed. Kass ran up to her and said, "We've gotta get them to headquarters, Alpha and Xenon will know what to do." Madi nodded and they started teleporting them to the Command Center.

"Ay yi yi!" yelled Alpha, "This is terrible!"

"What's the matter?" said Kass, "Can they not wake up?"

"No, those thorns weren't just some poison that made them sleep. It was also magic. Until you two defeat that monster they'll be asleep, along with everyone else that monster got."

"Well we've got to go after him!" said Kass.

"I'd be careful if I were you, it looks like it only takes one thorn and once he gets you, you're out," said Xenon.

"We should go down to patrol Angel Grove, we might be able to catch him in the act!" said Kass with a sparkle in her eye.

"Great idea!" said Madi.

The 2 Rangers teleported down to the city, they started looking around for the monster, but they found that the city was practically deserted. 2 men were seen carrying the lifeless bodies of the victims into an ambulance and driving away, "Hey!" yelled one of them, "Didn't you hear? You need to get inside as soon as possible! At least until the Power Rangers stop that monster"

"Oh, uh sorry sir! We'll get in r-right away!" said Madi.

"What the hell are you doing out here anyway?"

Madi was about to explain but Kass interrupted, "We wanted donuts!" she said loudly.

The ambulance guy just quietly walked into the ambulance and drove off.

"Let's get somewhere safe and Morph," said Madi.

They walked into an alley and after a green and pink flash, they walked out with their suits. Madi and Kass kept investigating, luckily the people who were knocked out by the Monster were carried to hospitals.

"This is freaky," said Madi.

"I can't believe how empty this place looks. When I first got here it was so busy, now there are not even any cars on the street!" Said Kass.

"We gotta find this guy!" said Madi, looking around for the red spiked beast, "I mean, what if everyone is stuck sleeping forever?"

"Don't think like that Madi!" said Kass, "It will all work out. After all, we ARE Power Rangers."

Madi smiled, somehow, despite her tough exterior, Kass can make desperate situations seem more manageable.

In the villain's lair, Pyrite was chuckling to himself, "I can't believe how easy that was! 4 of the Rangers are completely incapacitated!"

Dai Shi laughed and said, "Yeah all that's left is the strongest one and the pink one. You do realize that 6th Rangers have a track record of being immensely powerful right?"

Lothor laughed, "Heh, I should know, I'm related to one."

"Ugh, it'll be fine," said Pyrite, "You two are so doubtful of my plans!"

"It's cuz we've been through all this before, kid," said Lothor, "But you keep having fun with your little plans." he mocked.

Pyrite growled and sent out the monster again. Lothor laughed and said, "Hey, wanna take bets, which Ranger will destroy the monster first?"

Dai Shi laughed, "Money's on the green one."

Lothor smirked, "I've always been one to vote for the underdog! Pinkie's got my money."

The spiked monster was sent out, he walked around a bit and hissed, "Awww… everyone has gone to sleep. And we were having so much fun…"

Kass stopped Madi and said, "Did you hear that?" they both went quiet and heard footsteps, just then a building was knocked down by a giant green spike.

The gangly monster showed up from the smoke and said, "Oh look… the 2 survivors… why don't you just lay down?"

Kass activated her wrist blade and said, "You have a lot of nerve showing your ugly face here!"

Madi aimed her bow at him, "Release those people from your spell or we might have a repeat of this morning!"

The creepy being cackled for an uncomfortably long time, "You know… I might actually be glad that you 2 stayed up… this is actually kind of fun."

"Ok, that's it!" Kass ran toward the monster, cutting any thorns shot toward her, he got close to the monster and slashed its chest, he fell back and tried shooting Kass in the chest but they bounced off her chest plate. Kass stepped back and tapped the box holder her Ranger cards. Before she morphed Madi stopped her.

"He's regenerating see?" Madi pointed out, his wounds were filling themselves up.

"What are we supposed to do?" said Kass.

"Remember when you fused the Spirit Rangers?"

"Yeah?" said Kass curiously.

"What if you did that with all of the 6th Rangers?"

"Is that even possible?"

"Only one way to find out!" said Madi aiming her bow at the monster, "I'll hold him off, you figure out how to fuse those cards!"

As Madi was attacking the Monster, Kass pulled out all 15 of her current Ranger cards, she tried swiping each individually… nothing. As she held the cards in her hand they started to glow, the stack shrunk and formed into one card. The image on the card showed each of the 6th Rangers… even ones she's never seen before. Kass decided that she had nothing to lose and swiped the card and was engulfed in a golden light and many cards forming a tornado around her.

Madi was using all her power to fight the monster, rapidly swapping Ranger forms. She realized she made no damage, "How is this possible?" then, she thought back to when Adam managed to harness each of his Ranger forms in one attack… she decided she had nothing to lose, she thought back to what he did and tried to mimic it perfectly, she swiped on her Morpher, selecting each of her available forms, 7 Pink Ranger appeared behind her. Madi yelled, "Pink Ranger Strike!" and each of them aimed their weapons at the Monster, each of them slashing and shooting him… but it wasn't enough. He regenerated all his wounds, Madi thought to herself, "Maybe if I use the other forms I can access…?"

Just then Kass walked in front of Madi. She was wearing a suit similar to her normal one, but it was glowing, and on top of her suit was armor made of different cards, each with different Rangers on it. In her hand, she held a glowing cyan energy staff. Madi's eyes lit up and Kass aimed her staff at the monster saying, "Behold, the combined Power of every single 6th Ranger! Final Force Green, 6th Ranger Shuffle Mode!"

The monster stepped back in fear while Kass ran toward him and shoved the staff in its chest. Then she slashed it in the face, the attacks had so much power infused into them that he couldn't regenerate the wounds. Kass then performed the 6th Ranger strike, summoning every single 6th Ranger and attacking, causing the monster to erupt in an explosion of sparks.

Pyrite stood there looking at the video feed, dumbfounded, Dai Shi chuckled, "Pay up Lothor!"

"Lothor growled and said, "It isn't over you nitwit! Pyrite… do the growth… thing"

Pyrite sighed and said, "Firing UltiLaser now."

The spiked monster grew immensely Madi looked worried, "We can't use the Finale or Jungle Megazord without the others!"

"Madi, we still have our individual Zords!" said Kass confidently, "Alpha, get the Dragon and Griffin Zords!"

The 2 Zords flew in, and Kass and Madi were teleported in, Kass converted her's into its Megazord form and immediately fired plasma breath at him. Kass used the drill arm to make some distance and said, "We gotta attack at the same time to make some damage!"

"Right!" said Madi, She swooped down and scratched the beast with her Zord's front paws.

The monster slashed at Madi's Zord, making it fall and run into the Dragon Megazord, "Oh my god! Sorry!" said Madi.

"It's fine, we just gotta focus!" said Kass, "This guy just won't fall down!"

Madi got back in the air, "We need the other Zords, we can't damage him like this!"

"I may have a solution!" said Alpha, "Most Zords are designed to be compatible with others in some way, I can try and find a way to combine the Griffin and Dragon Zords and that might give you enough power to take him down!"

"Hurry!" said Kass, stabbing the monster. Madi followed up by firing lasers from the Griffin Zord's eyes. Meanwhile Alpha was rapidly typing, finally, a compatible formation appeared.

"Rangers!" yelled Alpha, "I figured it out, I'm sending you the schematics!" he pressed a few buttons, sending files to their Zords, and in no time the 2 Rangers combined their Zords, creating the Dragon Griffin Megazord!

With the combined power of the 2 Zords, the Rangers fired a powerful shot at the Monster, the creature managed to stay standing but had a bad wound in its chest, finally the 2 Rangers flew toward the Monster and shoved their sword through it, causing it to fall in half and explode.

"Well then," said Lothor, "They destroyed him… together"

"Hmmph," grunted Dai Shi, "Well, we should call it off, I don't have any money anyways."

"M-me neither," said Lothor.

Alpha called the Rangers on their Morphers, "Ay yi yi! You did it! The spell is wearing off as we speak!"

Kass hopped out of her Zord and Demorphed, breathing a sigh of relief, "Well," She said, "That was stressful… hehe"

Madi exited her Zord and went back to her civilian form. She took small steps towards Kass, her chest rising with alternate steps. She taps her fingers against her thighs as she makes her way over.

Kass' eyes lit up. "Hey!"

"Uh, hey," Madi's mouth upturned. "I was wondering…"

Madi trailed off as she looked to her right. Kass' eyes followed where Madi was looking at.

Kass tilted her head. "Hm?"

Madi snapped back to the conversation. "Oh, uh… I was wondering, would you like to go out with me?"

Kass' eyes widened. "On a date?"

"Y - yeah," Madi gave a half-smile.

The corners of Kass' lips turned up, her face beaming. "Yes!"

Slack-jawed, Madi stood still before grinning. Widening her arms she went in to embrace them around Kass, freezing to a halt halfway through and backing away.

"Is it too early..?"

Kass looked up, her cheeks turning red. She gave a quick smile, wrapping her arms around Madi tightly. Madi's eyebrows drew up briefly before she reciprocated the hug.

Madi rested her head upon Kass' shoulders. "This is nice."


End file.
